A Date With The Gas Pedal
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: With his boyfriend gone on a mission and having the house to himself, Pop Fizz decides to kill some time by waxing his pickup truck. Fortunately, Pop Fizz's mundane day of waxing the truck turns into a hot and incredible experience with the gas pedal when an insane idea pops into his crazy mind. One-shot!


**Hey guys. Okay, this is going to be quite a weird fic that I got inspired to write from reading KayXClankForever's story "Laundry Day", and I do recommend checking out his stories. Now, this is my first time writing a story like this, so I hope it comes out right. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new story, and It's rated M, so be warned. And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to the Skylanders franchises. It's rightfully owned by Activision. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~A Date with the Gas Pedal~**

Pop Fizz entered Spitfire's garage happily, carrying a bag of cleaning supplies and some wash clothes. It was one of those days that made being alone in the house feel so much better. It was those great days where he could enjoy himself and polish up his special bright red pickup truck. His happiness and craziness only increased when he knew it was that time of the week when he could wax his truck. In other words, it was a day where he could polish and wax his beloved pickup truck all day long and make sure it kept that showroom new shine, and admire the sheer beauty of his powerful 4x4 ride.

Pop Fizz soon arrives at his beloved pickup truck, as he grabbed the stepping stool and pushes it to the front bumper of his truck, before stepping onto the ladder, and gazed upon his adorable reflection on the hood. The crazy potion loving gremlin smiled brightly at his cute reflection and started making all kinds of cute faces, as a way of acting silly and crazy. He then reached into his bag to grab a grab the container of wax and a washcloth, and squirted a decent amount of wax onto the hood of the truck, and starts rubbing it in nicely, as a happy grin spreads across his furry cheeks.

"Mmm... Look at that showroom shine! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he giggled and snorted cutely, as he squirted more wax onto the hood, and rubbed it all in nicely, and made sure there wasn't a mess when he was done.

As he was waxing up the hood of the truck, he moved down to the front bumper and waxed it up as well, as the metal gleamed in the light, almost blinding in a way. Pop Fizz then hopped off the steeping stool, and moved it over to the passenger side of his truck, and began squirted wax allover the passenger side, as he made sure the door and entire right side of the vehicle was covered in a thick coating of wax, and grabbed a second washcloth, as he began waxing the passenger side of his truck as a rather weird thought popped into his crazy mind. What would exactly transpire if he started the truck and started thrusting his cock into the gas pedal? It was extremely odd, yet it sounded really hot at the same time, but he continued waxing the truck as he put the thought in the back of his mind.

Once he was sure the passenger side had that showroom new shine, he moved to the back of his truck, and coated the tailgate and bumper in a thick layer of wax, and began rubbing it in, as he was somehow becoming turned on by waxing his truck. He started moaning a little bit, as he finished waxing them both, and opened the tailgate, and climbed into the bed and then onto the roof, as it repeated the process for the roof, and felt the lewd thoughts returning with a vengeance, and could feel his cock swelling within his soft blue fur, as he bit his lip and moaned louder.

"Oh yeah, my truck's quite the sexy guy! AHHGGHH" Pop Fizz said, as he growled and moaned lustfully, slapping the roof of the truck, as a way of spanking it. "My truck might need my own special brand of waxing! AGHHH!"

Sliding off the now waxed roof, Pop Fizz gently landed back in the bed of his truck, before hopping out, and closing the tailgate behind him. He then moved over to the driver's side where he was sporting a massive foot and a half long boner and softball-sized balls, as he stroked his huge throbbing cock, and waxed up the driver's side in a thick layer of wax, trying his best to ignore the lustful thoughts overflowing in his crazy mind.

As he was finishing waxing the truck, Pop Fizz's furry hand moved over the driver's side door handle. While in motion, it was dead silent in the garage, except for the normal sounds of a bird chirping or water dripping on the floor. Perhaps Pop Fizz, being the insane and horny gremlin he was almost all the time with his boyfriend, could use the truck to make his dirty fantasy a reality. A very disturbing and inappropriate fantasy and something to pass the time.

Pop Fizz was completely alone in the garage, and no one was home in the house either. He was all alone and free to do his dirty fantasy without being caught by anyone. Being alone immensely increased the horny gremlin's desire to do it. Pop Fizz was an extremely horny gremlin and his spices really had hyperactive sex drives. He was mated to a sexy flame spirit racer called Spitfire, who was currently handling a dispute over in the Cloud Kingdom. Him and Spitfire were madly in love with each other and had sex up to three times a day, but when Pop Fizz was home alone he had to usually had to pleasure himself and this would be trying something new. He was more than ready to engage in, and opened the door. He quickly hopped inside the truck, and took a comfortable sitting position in the driver's seat, sighing lovingly at how soft and comfortable the leather seats were, he took out his key and stuck it in the ignition, as he moved his furry hand to the key and began turning it to start the truck. There was a familiar sound of the engine turning as it roared like a dragon, and then...

A loud wet moan escapes Pop Fizz's mouth as the first powerful vibrations hit him, they were powerful at first but when he started stepping on the gas pedal, they were immensely more intense, with the truck in park so he didn't accidently drive straight through the garage door. Loud and lustful moans and groans escaped the horny gremlin, waves of pleasure already taking hold of him as he relaxed in the vibrating leather seat with his furry foot on gas pedal. The pickup truck was brand spanking new and it was only a couple months old, being built from the ground up by his boyfriend. The truck being a 4x4 and being modified by Spitfire and using magic to make the truck much more powerful than any conventional earth vehicle. The sheer powerful of his pickup truck sent powerful vibrations through his body, as Pop Fizz grabbed his huge cock, and began pumping himself as he revved the engine more, and laid back against the headrest in pure bliss.

Pop Fizz was now panting heavily and growling lustfully, the entire garage was filled adorable sounds of sexual bliss. Pop Fizz squirmed and wiggled around in the driver's seat, his beautiful yellow eyes half closed, as he pumps his huge cock. His huge cock was pouring so much blue precum and dripping onto the floorboard, as normal masturbation wasn't cutting it for him.

In need of increasing his sexual desire even more, he slides out of the driver's seat and into the floorboard with the brake and gas pedals, as his cock was throbbing at the sight of long pedal, as he slammed his huge cock hard into the gas pedal, pushing the pedal back, as the truck roared loudly and his cock was throbbing and swelling immensely from making contact with the hard rubber of the pedal and the vibrations of the pickup truck were driving him literally insane. With hard and powerful thrusts, he pounded the gas pedal hard, as he moved his right hand over to his cute blue butt, and starts squeezing his own cute butt, as he thrusts his huge cock harder and harder into the gas pedal, as the engine revved and roared loudly, with flames shooting out of the tailpipe. A loud almost feral roar escaped Pop Fizz's mouth, his furry hips bucking forward hard as he nearly reached his orgasm. It had only been a few minutes since he started this sexual thrill, but despite that he was so close to reaching his climax.

"Hoho! My juice is about to be unleashed!" Pop Fizz screamed lustfully, as he slammed his huge cock in full force into the gas pedal, nearly pushing the pedal to the floor as more fire shot out from the tailpipe as he could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

Pop Fizz's sex drive had always been insane and since being with Spitfire, the flame spirit really knew how to pleasure him and make him unleash his love juice. He loved anything sexual and he'd always get extremely horny when it came to sex. Letting out several more screams and lustful growls, he was almost about to erupt, as he slammed his huge cock with all his might into the gas pedal, pushing the pedal all the way to the floor, finally sending him over the edge as the truck roared extremely loud.

A loud feral roar escapes his mouth, as he inexplicably changes into his Berserker form, his hips bucking sharply and hard as he reaches his climax, almost instantly. And really quite messy, much to his delight. His cock finally erupted a tidal wave of grape smelling blue cum spewed allover the gas pedal and onto the brake pedal and floorboard, puddling on the floorboard, as he laid his head back in pure bliss after his powerful climax ended and his drooling cock going flaccid at seven inches. He panted heavily as the powerful orgasm left him drained but happy at the same time.

Taking a couple minutes to relax and regain some of his energy, Pop Fizz climbed back up into the driver's seat, and laid his head down on the headrest, sighing lovingly. An adorable and lewd grin spread across his face as he looked at the pedals and his furry feet dripping in his blue love juice, as he licks his own love juice off his own face, savoring the taste of his own cum. Pop Fizz was immensely happy and loved every second of his sexy time with his truck. "Ah, I really put the fizz on the gas! I need to do this again and soon!" He said loudly with an adorable giggle, followed by a cute snarl, changing back to his normal form.

Reaching out and grabbing the steering wheel, Pop Fizz pulled himself up as he grabbed the door and closed it. He then grabbed the garage door remote from the console and opened the garage up. With a smile on his cute face, he put a cute red and white cap on his furry head with the name 'Slippy' imprinted on it, threw the truck in drive, stepped on the gas pedal hard, and flew out of the garage as he drives down the road fast. After such a great orgasm, a casual high speed drive in his truck felt really nice, and he didn't even care about the mess in the floorboard, as he felt his cock growing hard again.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Heh. Heh. Yeah, I know I'm absolutely crazy for writing this. You notice the Star Fox reference in my story? :) Please review, favorite and follow. I'll see you all later. Bye-bye! And if you notice the reference, let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
